This invention is related to a dielectric waveguide filter of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,030,279 to Vangala that comprises a pair of blocks of dielectric material that, have been coupled together and in which each of the blocks includes a plurality of resonators spaced longitudinally alone the length of the block and further in which a plurality of RF signal bridges of dielectric material between the plurality of resonators provide a direct inductive/capacitive coupling between the plurality of resonators.
The attenuation characteristics of the dielectric waveguide filter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,030,279 to Vangala can be increased by cross-coupling of the resonators in the pair of adjacent blocks by a cross-coupling RF signal transmission structure or bar that is seated on the top surface of, and extends between, the pair of blocks and allows for a portion of the RF signal to be transmitted from the one of the resonators of one of the pair of blocks directly into the one of the resonators in the other of the pair of blocks.
The present invention is directed to a dielectric waveguide filter with new cross-coupling RF signal transmission structure embodiments.